In-wall recessed boxes have been used with flat panel displays or televisions. The recessed boxes are typically positioned behind the flat panel display and may be used for cable and electrical connection, for example. However, known recessed boxes have limited capability and versatility with regard to mounting electronic components and the like that are used with flat panel displays. In addition, complications can arise when installing recessed boxes, for example in pre-construction installations.